Promise Me Everything
by xKringz
Summary: Arya and Jon have a moment after Jon tells everyone he is going to leave for the wall. Arya makes him promise things he is unsure he can keep. Years later, he returns to, not only find a woman in the place of the little girl he left but, to also fulfill those promises.


**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing. Game of Thrones and its characters do not belong to me.

 **SUMMARY:** Arya and Jon have a moment after Jon tells everyone he is going to leave for the wall. Arya makes him promise things he is unsure he can keep. Years later, he returns to fulfill those promises.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This just popped into my head. I tried to write how they might speak, but it was slightly complicated. Also the timing from the show, I changed up a lot. Some of it I just didn't even add, so if that annoys you, sorry.

* * *

For years they had ignored this thing between them. They both knew it was wrong, not only because of their age but because they were related. Jon was 16 and her half brother, and Arya was 11 just about to turn 12 and his half sister. He may of been the bastard son, but he was still blood, diluted maybe but blood nontheless.

The day he announced he was leaving for the wall, she stood up and walked out of the room. He found her later in the abandoned tower crying with heartwrenching sobs that nearly made him take back what he said about leaving.

"Why? Do you hate us that much? Do you hate me that much?" She had sobbed out and he fell to his knee's infront of her.

"No. I could never hate you Arya. I love you with all of my heart. I have to do this, I don't want to be the bastard son of Stark any more. I want to make a name for myself, I wan't to earn honour and then maybe I will return and all of you will look at me with pride instead of disgust." Jon whispered as he cupped her face gently in his hands and leaned his forehead upon hers.

"Is that what you think I look at you with? Disgust? Your even more of an idiot than I thought than." She huffed and her breath created a puff of fog between them. Jon looked at her confusedly.

"What do you mean Arya? I am not one of you, I'm just a bastard. I'll never actually be a Stark." Jon's voice trembled and his lips quivered as tears gathered in his eyes, he shut them tight before Arya could see his weekness.

"I will never be disgusted with you. You may be of me, but I never will." Arya told him as her sobs had finally died down and she looked at his face clearly. This was the first time they had ever been this close and she could see every little detail, the fine scar over his right eyebrow that his hair covered, his top lip was a darker pink then the bottom lip, his eyelashes were long enough that they brushed his cheekbones while shut, that the hair of his neatly kept beard looked soft but she knew them to be prickely. Arya found her hands wrap around his neck of their own accord.

"Why would I ever be disgusted by you? Your the only light in this place, the only good thing I see." Jon said gently as he slowly opened his eyes and looked at her. His eyes darted down to follow her tongue that had snuck out to wet her lips.

"Because I do not consider you my brother. But not for the reason's Sansa or Robb don't, but for my own selfish and unmoral reasons." Arya smiled slightly as she took in his dark brown eyes, most people thought they were more black then brown, but this close Arya could see that around his pupils it was a golden brown.

"Make sense girl! I do not understand what your trying to say." Jon told her frustratingly as he clenched his jaw tightly.

"Maybe I shall just show you instead." Arya whispered as she gave his eyes one last pleading look before she tightened her hands around the back of his neck and pulled him forward, into a soft hesitant kiss. Jon froze and she could feel his shoulders tense. Seeing he wouldn't respond Arya slowly pulled away ashamed of what she had done and awaiting his anger as she looked to the floor instead of his eyes. Jon watched every move she made, searching for signs that this had been a joke of some sort, but he saw none and realizing that she was waiting for him to yell at her he laughed.

"Why do you laugh? Are my affections funny?" She asked him angrily with a glare.

"No they are not funny, just surprising little sister." Jon smiled widely at her as he thought of the reprecussions of the actions he was thinking of doing.

"Why, don't think I'm old enough to understand my own feelings? Well I do! I've dreamt of you every night for so long, and every night you share my affections so strongly it brings tears to my eyes when I wake." Arya sniffed and Jon could see the tears gathered up again, he pushed his own shock away as he wrapped her in his arms and pulled her to his chest in a tight hug.

"Why did you not tell me sooner little one?" Jon asked quietly as he rocked her back and forth gently.

"Why so you could laugh at me? No, I was better off not telling you. Shouldn't have told you now, cause now you pity me. Weak little Arya, dreaming of big brother loving her more than a sibling should." Arya mocked herself in an attempt at Jon's voice that fell too many octaves high.

"I do not pity you nor would I laugh at you. You are not weak little sister, you are the strongest woman I know, and if you love me the way you say you do, you would realize that I feel the same." Jon's voice fell into a barely audible whisper when he got to the end of his explanation and he would not meet his little sisters eyes.

"Than kiss me." Arya demanded more than requested.

"I cannot little one." Jon said in a shocked voice as he watched her demeanor only grow more resolute.

"Than you do not feel the same, for I love you as a woman would love a husband. I love you as mother and father do, and if you loved me as such, than you would not be able to refuse me." Arya stated firmly as she rose from the rock she had been sitting on.

"Arya." Jon called out as she walked passed him, he heard her stop and turn around. Jon knew what he was about to do would be wrong, he knew if anyone found out they would surely kill him, he just couldn't find it in himself to hold back any longer. He spun around and strode over to where she stood, he cupped her face once more and leaned down to claim her surprised lips. Once their lips met they both felt a jolt go through their bodies that caused them to each gasp, Jon took the oppurtunity to gently and hesitantly lick into her mouth causing her to let out a loud moan as his tongue met her own. "We should stop." Jon said as he tried to pull away but was stopped when Arya buried her fingers in his hair and pulled him back. Arya grew bold as she grabbed one of his hands and placed it on her waist where he gripped tightly, then she reached towards his own waist an slipped her cold fingers under his shirt. He pulled back and tried to grab her hand but she just scratched her nails up the firm stomach, listening to the groan that caused.

"My hands are cold, let me warm them here?" She asked mock innocently, she knew he could never refuse her anything.

"You do not wish to just warm them little sister, do not try to fool me." He panted out softly as he looked down into her eyes once more.

"No you are right, I wish to feel you. As much of you as I can, and see all of you so I never forget you. No other boy has ever made me feel like you do, my whole body goes aflame when I think of you. Please Jon?" Arya asked as he clenched his jaw tightly, grasping at his restraint that further slipped away the more his little sister begged him.

"This is wrong. You are too young to know what you ask of me." Jon turned slightly away, trying to reclaim his composure.

"Fine than at least make me a promise?" Arya begrudgingly gave in. Jon turned back to look into those pleading wide eyes.

"What is it little sister?" He asked hesitantly, afraid of what she might ask of him.

"Promise me, that when you come down from the wall, you will visit me. Promise you will allow me to offer my everything to you then. Promise me you won't let me be wed to some imbicile or be forced to give my dignity to some noble? And promise you will wait for me?" Arya asked pleadingly as she gripped his hand in her own tightly to her chest.

"... I promise I shall try." Jon hesitated before agreeing softly. He could not bare to see the fury or the pain in her eyes if he were to refuse. Arya stood on her toes for a goodnight kiss before she walked away and headed to her chambers. Jon mulled over their whole conversation, over and over again, trying to see if he could have handled it differently. "Oh well. What's done, is done. Stop worrying over it." Jon told himself quietly before he too headed to his chambers, he had a long day ahead of him.

In the morning Jon was packed and ready to begin his trek to the wall, his goodbye were said to allbut one. Saving the hardest for last. He thought for a moment if it might be easier to just leave without saying farewell to his little sister, but quickly dismissed the idea as he approached her chamber. Knocking twice and awaiting a reply.

"Come in." Arya called quietly through a sob.

"Little sister, please do not weep. We will meet again, I'm sure of it. I need you to be strong little one, I will not be here to rescue you all the time anylonger so you must learn to look out for yourself." Jon told her lovingly but sternly as he approached her bed and sat beside her.

"I cannot help it. I don't want you to leave. What if you die, what will I do then? I can protect myself just fine Jon, I don't need you or Robb to fight my battles for me anymore." Arya huffed angrily as she tried to clear her tears.

"I know you do not want to see me go, but I need to do this. If I die than we will meet again beyond death I am sure. If you say so little one." Jon smiled softly at her but it did not meet his eyes, Arya could see, he too was fighting the tears back.

"I love you Jon." She whispered and lunged forward into his arms.

"And I love you little one. I have promises I plan to keep for you, so do not fret." He told her as he tightened his grip and just held her in his arms for a moment before he pulled back and leaned down for one last kiss. The kiss was full of longing and sorrow but they both refused to let it be their last.

"You better come back, and you better keep your promises or I will travel to the wall and drag you back myself." Arya informed him sternly and seriously. Jon laughed as he stood and looked at her for a moment.

"I hope it doesn't come to that. A pretty lass like you doesn't belong anywhere near a place like the wall." Jon told her sadly before he turned to walk out her chambers and begin his journey. Pausing in her doorway. "I do love you Arya, I always will." He smiled and turned back around just as the tears finally fell. He walked through halls that he had considered home his whole life, along walls that held many of his memories, doors that kept his secrets, and finally exited the gates and retrieved his horse as he rode to his new home. The Wall.

* * *

4 years passed slowly by for Jon. The snow blocked the sun most days so he didn't bother keeping track of the days. He completed his training and took his vows, vows that he paused on when he thought back to his little sister, and the promises she made him swear. He worked hard, he fought hard, he gained honor, and he stayed true. Not only to Arya but to his vows as well. He was well respected and the most trusted so it came as no shock to anyone that he was allowed to return home for a short while for his father's funeral. That is how he found himself forcing his horse to go a fast as she could so he could finally return and see his family. His Arya. He made the trip in 3 days instead of the usual 7, to the shock of not only himself but everyone else, as he rode through the gates of Winterfell. His eyes sought out only one person, but she was curiously absent from the line up of the Stark's. He dismounted and approached the youngest boys first.

"My gods, Bran you got so tall, and Rickon! My word what has happened to your hair, its longer than Sansa's." He said teasingly as he ran a hand through the boys long light brown hair that went past his shoulders. "Sansa, no longer a little dove, but a butterfly of immense beauty. Robb! You've gotten old." Jon laughed playfully as Robb pulled him into a tight embrace. Turning to the last standing member, he hesitantly aprroached the woman. "Lady Stark, good to see your well." He told her softly as he smiled and was surprised to hear her laugh.

"Please, Jon, don't be so cautious around me. You have earned a name for yourself, one that I cannot hate. I have given up my petty jealousy long ago, dear boy." She told him as she gave him a quick hug. He returned it slightly shocked.

"Thank you. Is my mind playing tricks or is there a missing Stark girl?" Jon asked quietly and watched as they all tensed. He didn't like that one bit.

"Arya... Well she became a sort of hermit when you left. Barely left her chambers, and when she did, she did it in secret or hiding. No one hardly ever see's her, not even us." Catelyn told him sadly as they all seemed to show remorse.

"Are her chambers still in the old hall? Maybe I shall try to bring her out." He asked gently and they all nodded. "Very well then, I shall go speak with her." Jon told them as he smiled and nodded as a farewell. Traveling through the familiar halls to where he knew Arya's chambers were, he begun going over what he might say to her, but every time he scuffed at his attempts and before he knew it he stood infront of her door. He took a deep breath and knocked on the sturdy wood, he waited a moment before he opened it slightly, "Arya I'm coming in!" He called out to no response. He wondered into her room and took in the emptyness, he looked around, noticing that not much had changed before he noticed a new addition. A rug had been placed in the corner and seemed to be covering a small passage, laughing he opened the trap door and jumped down into the narrow tunnel. "You always were one for exciting things now weren't you little one." He said to himself as he followed the tunnel to a ladder that led to another trap door and into another room. Knocking quickly on the wall in the dark room, to alert any occupants, before he walked further into the room and out of the darkness only to stop in his tracks. There across the room was Arya, not the little girl that he left with short hair, big eyes, and a small lean body, but an woman with her hair now grown out to her hips and braided, and a fully grown body of a woman. Jon swallowed against his suddenly parched throat painfully before he shook his head and cleared his throat, causing the woman to startle out of the book she was immersed in.

"Who's there? What do you want? I don't want to be bothered and no one knows of this place so how did you find it?" Arya demanded answers as she drew a hidden dagger from somewhere and threw it across the room, as Jon barely managed to move away in time as the dagger dug itself into the wall where his head had once been. She drew another and prepared to throw again before he spoke,

"Arya by the God's! That isn't any way to great people! You could have killed me!" Jon startled, told her franticly.

"Jon?" Arya asked softly, almost disbelievingly, as the dagger dropped from her hand and she ran towards him. He met her halfway and grabbed her up into a tight crushing hug as he held back tears.

"I've missed you little one." He whispered into her neck and felt her nodding against him.

"I'm not little anymore Jon. I'm 16 now, a woman." Arya told him shakingly.

"I can see that. Where the hell did you pull those daggers from anyway?" He asked laughingly to cover up the longing in his voice.

"Here." She lifted the hem of her skirt to her mid-thigh on both legs and Jon could feel his breath stop as more and more of her pale, unblemished skin was revealed before he finally locked on to the thigh straps on either leg that held at least 6 daggers each.

"Does Lady Stark know that you wear those?" He asked slightly out of breath and she seemed to have caught it because her eyes gleamed with mischeif.

"She has a tendency to look the other way on what I choose to do with my time as long as she actually gets to see me once in awhile." She shrugs as she leaves her skirt raised and smiles up at him.

"That is another thing I am supposed to speak with you about. Why do you lock youself away from your family? A beautiful woman like yourself should be betrothed and looked upon with admiration by all people." Jon tells her cautiously, unaware if her temper was still short.

"Have you forgotten what I made you promise, already? You told me to be strong. Mother wanted me to marry soon after you left but I refused and she tried to force it, so I built this room." She paused as she gestured to the large room, full of books, weaponary, some painting equipment, and a large bed. "I couldn't let her give me away when I made you promise to wait for me, now could I? It would be unfair. I was already promised to you" Arya explained quietly as she looked anywhere but Jon's eyes as a blush covered her cheeks.

"I could never forget. I would have understood if you married little one. You didn't know whether I would ever return, and the Stark name needs to be carried on. It was foolish of you to reject marriage purposals, on the slight chance that I would come back. Even now I wish you had accepted a good man's hand and had beautiful children." Jon told her sadly and he watched as her eyes filled with tears and her lips quivered.

"How can you say that to me? You know how I feel Jon! You knew when you left, and you must know now, they haven't changed. I could never pretend to love another, not even to carry on the Stark legacy, I'd rather die!" Arya shouted as tears erupted and she curled her hands into fists and beat them against his chest.

"Because little one, it would have made it easier for me. If you had moved on, it would not make leaving so hard." Jon admitted as he grasped her fists and pulled her into a desperate kiss. He didn't wait for permission before he forced his tongue passed her lips and teeth and explored her mouth. Arya fought against him for a moment before her arms freed themselves and wrapped around his neck and dug into his hair. He moaned as she tugged slightly, and his hands slowly explored down her back to her wide hips. Arya jerked back,

"Please Jon, you promised you would let me offer my everything to you when you returned, let me give myself to you fully. I am yours and I always will be."Arya demanded as she ground her hips forward against his own. He groaned before he looked deeply into her eyes, searchingly.

"I have no experience." Jon told her shyly, as he let her take off the armor plate across his chest. He felt her hands freeze and her breath quicken.

"You mean you have stayed pure for me?" She asked breathlessly and watched his face for any sign of deceit.

"Yes. I have not laid with another woman. Or man. Or anything." He babbled as he felt his face flame as she giggled before removing his shirt over his head and dragging her hands slowly down his chest, stopping at his pants. Jon did not know what to do with his hands so he let them hang at his sides before she laughed once more.

"You can touch me Jon. You can free me from these terrible clothes if you want, or wait for me to do it." She shrugged as she pulled his belt away and untied his leather trousers and let them fall away leaving him with nothing but his breeches.

"I don't know how." He croaked but nontheless, placed his hands at the back of her blouse, and slowly, fumbled with the strings before finally untieing them and watching the fabric fall off her shoulders before he hesitantly pushed it further down and watched as it just drifted to the floor around her revealing perfect sized, perky breasts to his eyes. Jon licked his suddenly dry lips and tried to move his hands to her skirt before he noticed that his hands were shaking terribly.

"It's alright. I'm scared a little too. But I want it to be you, I want you to be the one to finally take me for the first time and every time after." Arya encouraged him softly as she guided his hands to the back of her skirt where he numbly untied the fastenings and let it pool to the floor with her blouse. Jon felt his heart stop as he took in his little sister, fully naked and not so little anymore. Where there was once a lean, flat chested little girl, now stood a well breasted, strong muscled woman, with wide hips and an hourglass shape that fit her perfectly. She reached foward and unfastened his breeches slowly, without ever looking away from his eyes and took a deep breath, as they finally were dicarded, and slowly looked down her brothers sculpted muscles, toward his very excited manhood.

"Arya?" Jon asked for something he himself didn't even know what for.

"I never imagined you would be this large." Arya commented seemingly to herself and Jon blushed and tried to step away.

"I'm sorry I don't meet your expectations little one." He's cut off when she kisses him deeply and leads him backwards.

"Better. Than. I. Dreamed." She says between kisses and falls back onto the plush bed covered in furs and he follows her down, frantic for their kisses to never end. His hands cup her breasts and roll her nipples experimently before he leans down and suckles one into his mouth causing her to arch up into him and moan. He huffs a laugh and repeats the action a couple times earning moans each time before he kisses down her stomach to between her legs, which were thankfully bare of any sharp objects now, he bites down on her hip and inner thigh before finally, he hesitantly licks between her wet folds, she screams in ecstacy and buries a hand in his hair, pushing him forward into her more. "By the Gods! Jon!" She shouts as he lightly nips her bud. He has heard the other rangers talk about this act plenty. He can feel her thighs twitching and tightening before she pushes his head away and pulls him back up her body and kisses him dirtily. "I need you Jon." Arya tells him pleadingly.

"You have me little one." Jon says slightly confused.

"I need you inside of me." She says blushingly and breathless. Still slightly confused at what she wants, Arya rolls her eyes as she grips his hardness and rubs it against her wetness before lining it up and pulling him forward with her legs that are wrapped around his waist. His eyes widen and he groans at the first feel of her tightness around him and nearly losses it.

"Shit. Arya wait!" Jon grunts but she ignores him and grabs onto his ass and pulls him completely into her. He hears her cry out and he nearly screams himself when her walls seem to tighten even more impossibly tighter. He pauses to regain his breath and looks down at her bright blue eyes. "What was that?" He asks stupidly innocent.

"My first orgasm?" Arya laughingly huffs out breathlessly. Jon suddenly snaps and he thrusts once... Twice... Three times and releases himself inside of her with a load shout of her name. As they both ride the aftershocks he watches her breathing even out and then her entire body relax.

"I'm sorry. That was embarrasingly quick." He breaks the peacefull silence as he slowly pulls out of her gently.

"That's alright, always time for another round?" Arya asks questioningly and laughs as she catches the way his manhood twitches and begins to harden again.

"Your going to be the death of me little one." Jon tells her jokingly as he slightly more confidently kisses her and slides back into her tight wetness.

* * *

A few hours, 6 rounds later they both emerge, with a lot more experience and stamina, from the secret room and begin walking to the dinning room where they know the rest of the Stark's sit to eat dinner. They don't bother to release eachothers hand, and neither care that they disrupt the whole table when they move their chairs next to eachother. Robb notices the change instantly, and simply smirks at them both. Bran and Rickon share a look before they both roll their eyes and continue eating. Sansa and Catelyn look at them oddly before Catelyn finally asks.

"What is going on here?" Lady Stark asks in a grand and regal tone. Jon hides a grin behind his hand and Arya bites her tongue to keep from laughing.

"Nothing mother, just reuniting with my Jon." Arya informs her once she has herself under control.

"YOUR, Jon? He is no one's property Arya." Catelyn corrects Arya quickly, before returning to her food like the dicussion is over.

"Actually mother, he is. Jon belongs to me, and I to him." Arya tells her loudly so as to not be misheard.

"What are you talking about Arya? The only thing Jon belongs to is the Wall and its vows. He cannot belong to any woman." Sansa snidely remarks and smirks slightly at Arya's glare.

"Yes well if I understand correctly, once a lady beds a man they are technically eachothers property, or spouse, correct?" Arya asks and lets a nasty grin spread slowly across her face as both women nod. "Well then, we are eachothers property, considering I just bedded him. Multiple times might I add." She informs them and waits for the outbursts.

"Why you nasty little whore! You had no right! He is your half brother too!" Sansa shouts shrilly with jealous rage and Robb, Bran, and Rickon all roll their eyes at her obviousness. Jon silent until now, finally speaks up.

"Do not call her a whore unless you are going to call yourself one too. I am also your half brother but that did not stop you from throwing yourself at me the day before I left and getting angry when I refused." Jon spoke in a loud, angry, commanding voice that sent shivers down Arya's spine.

"Why how dare you accuse me of such disgusting acts!" Sansa screamed and stood to charge them both before Robb interviened.

"Oh shut up Sansa! I witnessed it myself, you tried to kiss him and untie his trousers. You threw yourself at him and when he said no you slapped him across the face." Robb informed the room in a bored tone. Sansa glared at him before looking toward Lady Stark who had been in quiet shock.

"Do not believe any of this mother! They are all liers!" Sansa yelled towards her.

"Be quiet or I will make you quiet!" Catelyn demanded suddenly and the whole room feel into silence. "You say you both have already laid together?" She asked softly.

"Yes mother, we have. As a wife and husband might lay together. Both of our innocence is now gone." Arya informed Catelyn with a blush on her face and Jon simply nodded.

"Then there isn't much I, or any other, can do. You may be half siblings, but I cannot wed my daughter to another when she has already been taken." Catelyn sighed as she shook her head softly.

"So we can be married?" Jon asked hesitantly, barely audible.

"I suppose I have no choice in the matter. You may." Catelyn rubbed her temples as she stood and left the room.

"You have my blessing dear sister. Brother." Robb smiled as he patted Jon on the back and hugged Arya to him.

"We've always wondered why Arya never accepted any of the marriage requests, now its pretty obvious. You have our blessing and love." Bran spoke for both him and Rickon who nodded.

"I think it's disgusting what your both doing. You won't have my blessing even on my death bed." Sansa huffed out with a snarl.

"Then I no longer consider you my sister." Robb said seriously as he looked at her with dead blank eyes.

"Me either." Bran growled out with a glare. Sansa took a step back in shock before looking between them all and running from the room in tears.

"You didn't have to do that." Jon told them all guiltily. Robb crowded them both in a tight hug before Bran and Rickon joined in and they all stood around in a hug, laughing and full of love and acceptance.

* * *

The wedding was small, held in the woods just outside of Winterfell in the middle of Spring. The ground was covered in multi-colored leaves, the vines along the trees were filled with white flowers and Jon thought Arya was the most beautiful woman to walk the Earth. The ceremony was completed and everyone celebrated, even Lady Catelyn. Shortly after the wedding Arya announced she was pregnant. 9 Months later she gave birth to 2 perfect little girls they named Cala and Freya in which Jon cried happy tears as he held his baby girls in his arms for the first time and everyone for miles and miles heard the story of their love.

The End

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This was actually kinda fun to write. I liked not having to put so much angst into a Game of Thrones fic. There aren't enough happy ones. Anyway you guys stay awesome, I love you guys and your support is amazing. See you next time.


End file.
